Candy
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: 'candy-kissed mouths,apple-red cheeks you could easily blame on the summer heat'-'Light touches of knees,shy smiles and sizzling looks' One-shot regarding some of Lily's thoughts about Remus,an obedient rat,a certain Black and a RL,JPLE.


**A/N: XD!This was supposed to be part of my SBRL one-shot series **_**'mischief-makers and kisses'**_** but for some reason since it became really big I thought of putting it up as a separate one-shot! Yes this is a RemusXSirius fic, so if you don't like it don't flame me please, I'm sure there are plenty of more fun things to do! This is a descriptive sort of fic mainly from Lily's view with some JPLE! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling!^_^!**

* * *

><p><span>Candy<span>

_Wild_. That's what Remus or Peter didn't seem to be but they were part of it._ Loud_. That's what Remus wasn't but he was always part of it anyway. _Annoying_. It's what Potter was at best. _Infuriating_. Was what Black was but so could Remus. _Gullible_. Was what Peter looked like and went along with it anyway but he really wasn't. _Arrogant_. Was what Potter and Black defined well together, Remus or Peter didn't even come close to it. A _Role Model_. Pure _respect_. That's what Pettigrew and Potter were bound by. _Attention._ Black and Potter thrived on it, the Marauders garnered it, more so when they were together even if all they did was take a simple walk by the lake but even a simple walk was never really simple or normal with the Marauders.

_Oh look_-some innocent First-year just fell over into the lake because the very seemingly normal Marauders were busy taking a _normal _walk by the lake. _Insensitive_. Was what Black and Potter were-oh wait, so was Peter or they would be helping the poor boy out like Remus instead of laughing their heads off. _Impartial_. What Remus was _almost _always good at being when he was forcing his fellow Marauders to take the boy up to the Hospital Wing but Black came back rushing, leaving the others at the Castle doors as he threw himself onto the prefect against that large tree that used to be theirs-Mary, Lily, Alice... at one time Lily and Severus's too but that was a long time ago.

_Idiotic_. _Crazy in love._ What Remus was, or so she thought until she found Black always finding any and every opportunity to wrap his warms possessively around Remus whenever she was within a foot of him. Wind-whipped hair, candy-kissed mouths, apple-red cheeks you could easily blame on the summer heat and youth or summer loves of seventeen-year old boys but you'd be forced to look closely when you were protective of Remus the way Lily was. It didn't do alright to blame summer heat for too much energy, too much adrenaline and invading contagious laughter. It did no good when you were trying to read something without disturbance.

But that was quite alright because when you passed by casually as if not knowing anything; it was never hard to miss glimmering jewels of eyes, the slightly out-of-place uniforms on lean bodies, the way Black would have pinned Remus by the wrists after a game of _Mercy _on that soft grass and treat those chocolate-sweetened lips much like the hard-candy he had had before descending for that very normal walk beside the lake. And it was alright because Black never left any candy unattended if he liked it and Remus didn't seem to be much of an exception but apparently Remus was much much more delicious than candy as Black had thought suitable to announce quite loudly much to the brown-haired prefect's embarrassment, the reason Professor McGonagall hadn't quite been able to look the boy in the eye for the length of that week.

Good god, where had Black learnt to smile in that cocky manner and suck on her friend's lip at the same time like that, seriously how could such a display of obvious lust be radiating that sort of affection? But most importantly why in the world had she not done this with someone yet and-_oh god_, surely Remus had read about this or how else could he manage to make Black's hair look that good with his bandaged fingers threaded in them? And when they pulled back to reveal lips reddened by cherry-flavoured candies and heavy kisses she figured it would be a good time to stop indulging in this act of voyeurism even if Black was all for playing the exhibitionist. Okay this was it; she had to leave her friend in the capable hands of Black who seemed to be finding Remus's vest far too bothersome and had begun unbuttoning it. Black and Remus really knew how to pick their time-it was a good thing most of the students preferred a later hour for a walk on the grounds.

It's why Lily didn't need a reason to walk swiftly to the door and pull Potter inside the castle so he wouldn't be going over to the tree where she wasn't so sure she'd be able to sit anymore without thoughts straying in directions not very relevant to academics. A love-struck looking Potter even after all these years was just another one of those things that annoyed her and yet part of her was beginning to see something more behind it all.

Maybe given the chance they too could end up as idiots crazy in love like Black and Remus, not that she would be an idiot because her grades proved that _that _was impossible but if she had to be one just to have had that-that perfect_, absolute perfect_ fit with someone in every way then so be it! The way their hands would touch and twine as if that was what they were supposed to look like and be like, smiles and eyes conveying everything from hearts that probably beat for the two of them alone, the way they knew what was right even during a duel because they knew they'd watch out for each other, touches that sent pleasant shivers even under the scrutiny of Filch in a stifling trophy room or those moments on Lily's favourite couch in the common room when everyone else was supposed to have been out in the Quidditch Pitch that day.

Electrified loving kisses, desire-filled eyes, hands buried in silks of hair, lips pressed to every place available rooted you to the spot only because it was all so like a magnet and you wouldn't be sure if you were interrupting an intimate moment or just stumbled upon something absolutely _beautiful. _Something meant to be. But even more beautiful was something you'd see only when everyone else was supposed to be dead asleep, not that a sleeping James Potter with his head on the table without his glasses or Peter half-buried in a sofa were beautiful by any means. Really Potter _wasn't_ but you'd find it on Lily's favourite couch _yet again _because even beautiful was never enough for the still-clothed figures wrapped around so perfectly as if some higher deity had arranged them that way, hands and bodies in such gentle curves and lines that this could in no way be uncomfortable for either of them and was only natural because their peaceful sleep sounds after some prank-planning made it seem so. _Bloody beautiful _if she had to use curse words because really, how could she not?

If she had to be an idiot not that it was possible for her since James..._Potter _probably had enough of it for the both of them although he seemed to be losing some of it, then really, she would be. How could she not when she looked for it among those Marauders and found a hand sliding down among their books on the sofa and finding another waiting one when they entwined as if they belonged together? Light touches of knees that resulted in shy smiles and the sizzling looks that passed when their eyes found each other's over James's irrelevant Quidditch talk-it was too _bloody beautiful_, too _bloody perfect _for them not to have meant to be.

It was an idiotic act in all senses but even as she pulled away Pot-_James _away and out through the portrait it was probably the most wonderful idiotic thing Lily had ever done when she held his face and let their lips lock in a manner close to the way Black and Remus did but not quite. There was time and really, she would have her beautiful perfect fit with the not-so-arrogant git that James was nowadays just the way Black and Remus did.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love and favourites are always welcome! If you want *cough*, you could try my one-shot series for more fics! Buhbyeeeeee!**


End file.
